Extra Pepperoni
by eloquentfever
Summary: Five times in which the pizza boy, Chandler Kiehl, delivers pizza for Sebastian Smythe and one time Sebastian's clutching a pizza box in his hands at Chandler's doorstep. Sebandler fluff with some abuse and a lot of H/C.


_well, my Sebandler feels finally found their way in fluff fanfic form. le sigh._

_**warnings for mentions of abuse. there might be something that is trigger-y or sets you off. nothing here is written to offend anyone or anything so i apologise initially if this offended you. this has not been beta-read. thanks, loves~!**_

* * *

Title: Extra Pepperoni

Rated: +13  
Summary: Five times in which the pizza boy, Chandler Kiehl, delivers pizza for Sebastian Smythe and one time Sebastian's clutching a pizza box in his hands at Chandler's doorstep. Sebandler fluff with some abuse and a lot of H/C.  
Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

* * *

1.

The first time Sebastian ordered pizza from Pizza Hut, the order was about five minutes late.

Sebastian had perfected his scowl, opened the door and ready to snippily tell him that his order was technical for free now due to the thirty minutes or less policy, but instead, he was met with the most flushed, beautiful blonde boy he'd seen in all of Ohio. When Sebastian was staring, the blonde had shielded his chest with the pizza.

"I know I'm really, really late and I don't know how to ride a bike and I probably scraped myself six different times coming here and please, give me money because I'm really, really poor and holy Evita, this house is huge so you really don't need those few bucks but I do and if I go back to my pizza place and I haven't gotten any money from you, they might even fire me because this isn't the first time it's happened and my Dad owns the place and I can't be fired by my own Dad because that's really, really embarrassing—"the blonde was chirping with fear, anxiety and in such a quick pace that Sebastian can't really pick up with the words.

Sebastian's hand went towards his pants and he got out his wallet.

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you_!" the blonde chirped and bounced. Sebastian can now see the name _Chandler Kiehl_ written on the tag that was pinned on the bright red shirt. "You have no idea how much this is going to help me! I really, really want to go to New York and I can't go to New York when I have nothing in my bank account and…"

Sebastian placed his finger on Chandler's lips.

Chandler looked like he was close to hyperventilating. "Oh my God, that is so romantic," Chandler said, pulling himself towards the doorway. "I know. I rant when I get sad or excited and if you give me money, I might even leave this house and never come back again and send—"

Sebastian gave him two twenty dollar notes, which he knew was insane for a box of pizza. "And you can keep the change, babe." He winked at him and tried to take the pizza from Chandler's prying hands.

"No, no, no, you can't do that," Chandler said. "Uh…"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, as Chandler continued. "Keep standing here. I'll put it where you want because there is no way you're seeing me in _this_ outfit. It's practically self-slaughter."

Sebastian seemed amused now. "You look like you'd look good in everything," he eyed Chandler as if he was made of candy now. "Especially nothing."

Chandler seemed to think about that. "I actually have this weird birthmark on my thigh so I don't really think I look that good naked."

Sebastian's amusement was still there as Chandler placed the pizza box on the table, and turned around, taking a deep breath. "Okay, I have to go now. I'm embarrassing myself. This shirt is tacky, red and clashes with my skin tone." Chandler was just about to leave when Sebastian grabbed his elbow.

"Do you have any other orders to deliver?" Sebastian smirked.

"Actually, no, that was my last one. I don't even have to go back because my Father owns the place and he just wanted to get rid of me so he made me take out the last order and then there's the fact that you ordered this at midnight and _people always want me to do things other people don't want to do_!" Chandler huffed in frustration, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sebastian opened the pizza box, and stared at it. "You forgot the extra pepperoni."

Chandler shook his head. "I did not forget. You know how many calories are in _one_ slice of that? It's like fourteen inches with a stuffed crust and each slice is three hundred and seventy calories! I thought you were obese but…" Chandler looked at Sebastian's frame now, as Sebastian smirked, taking the opportunity to pull off his shirt. "Oh my God. Can I touch you?"

Sebastian smirked at him as he brought Chandler's hands to his chest. Chandler practically melted.

"I play lacrosse," Sebastian answered, shrugging as a smug smile found its way to his lips. "Pleased?"

Chandler's mouth was wide open but he nodded his head. Sebastian's hand slid towards the hem of Chandler's shirt as he pulled it over his head. Sebastian leaned down to bite at Chandler's nipple, causing Chandler to bounce and land himself in the couch. Sebastian shook his head.

"Oh my God, a Sex God finds me attractive," Chandler said, his chest moving up and down.

Sebastian smirked as he ran his hand down Chandler's thighs. "Shall we continue this then?"

"Wait, no," Chandler shook his head, standing up, taking his shirt. "I can't do things now. I have to fall asleep. It's _midnight_. Lack of sleep causes me to have wrinkles. Besides, your pizza's getting cold and I didn't fall on my bike three thousand times just so you can let your food get cold!"

Sebastian let out a growl of frustration. "If I pay you extra, will you sleep with me?"

Chandler raised an eyebrow. "Oh," he blushed. "I know I look like a prostitute but really, I'm a virgin." He nodded his head. "Don't worry, stranger! I'll forget this even happened."

"Sebastian," Sebastian corrected. "Sebastian Smythe."

"Oh my Gosh," Chandler shook his head. "Your parents too?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow as Chandler explained.

"They named you Sebastian, like the crab from Little Mermaid." Now, Sebastian was scowling at the blonde.

"Don't worry, strange-I mean, _Sebastian_! My parents named me after a _Friends_ character! I know your pain!"

2.

The second time that Sebastian had ordered pizza; he was met with a nicely dressed Chandler.

Sebastian opened the door, watching Chandler walk towards him with a slight wobble to his knee which he knew was probably from falling ten times on the bike. He wasn't dressed in his uniform and just as when Sebastian was going to ask, Chandler started to rant. "I had a date with a guy friend but _someone_ had to order fattening pizza at this time and _I just took a shower_! Now I smell like pineapple, ham and pepperoni!"

Sebastian scowled as Chandler gave him the box. Sebastian took it easily and looked at Chandler's clothing, which happened to be amazing. His nicely blue-coloured blazer was nicely pressed, his shirt was white, and his pants were black. Chandler looked like he was looking to go to a wedding with the simplistic but efficient clothing material and design. Chandler also had a black bowtie, making him think of Blaine. Sebastian tipped Chandler's chin. "Have you always been wearing glasses?"

Chandler nodded his head. "Duh, like all first times you saw me."

"This is the first time you actually let me touch you," Sebastian muttered as Chandler pressed his head against Sebastian's cheek.

"There!" Chandler grinned. "I'm letting you touch me."

Sebastian's hands went to Chandler's hips. "Thanks for the pizza." He dully said.

Chandler pulled away, looking at Sebastian with a soft frown to his face. "Why are you really, really angry with me? I don't understand."

Sebastian can barely stay angry at Chandler, especially when he had such an honestly confused and hurt expression on his face. Sebastian huffed. "Who is this guy?"

Chandler then realised. "Oh my God, you like me. After just one pizza date? Unless it's you who somehow wound up with my number and…"

"It was me that just somehow wound up with your number," Sebastian muttered bitterly. "I stole it off Hummel."

"You know Kurt?" Chandler was giddy now. "Tell me you don't think he's amazing. He is astonishing and I astounding and I love what he does and I really like him and…"

Chandler pouted now, as he looked at Sebastian. "I'm your Kurt?"

"I hate Hummel," Chandler's eyes practically widened three centimetre and he had a very nice resemblance to an emote on MSN with wide eyes, but Sebastian then smirked. "But if I am, then I'm your Blaine."

Chandler shied away, obviously hurt. "Blaine doesn't like me. He won't let me talk to Kurt and Kurt was my only real friend."

Sebastian stared at him with softer eyes than usual as Chandler looked away. "I really have to go now because I can't afford to be late to another date."

Sebastian watched the blonde slowly shy away from him and then Chandler added on humourlessly. "I put the extra pepperoni on this time."

Sebastian watched Chandler leave with a look of sadness on his mind of what he was reminded of. Chandler looked back and waved towards Sebastian. Sebastian sighed in frustration. "You're not leaving with that bike, are you?"

Chandler looked down. "I can't drive!" and with that, he flushed.

"Where's your date at?"

Chandler smiled. "His house," he chirped.

Sebastian gave up. "Let me drive you." He easily replied as Chandler bounced, grinning when he parked his bike in Sebastian's front yard. Sebastian watched as his German shepherd suddenly guarded the bike. Chandler was amazed as Sebastian grabbed his hand, pulling him towards his car.

"Oh my God," Chandler shook his head. "What an expensive car that is."

Sebastian smirked. "Better to fuck you in, my dear."

Chandler blushed at this, as he giggled this time. "You really like me."

Sebastian's eyes softened at this. Chandler was not simplistic, and he understood what type of boy Sebastian was, but still appreciated the attention. Sebastian had to drive Chandler to the guy's house. Chandler was just about to leave when he looked back at Sebastian and gave him a strong embrace.

The shock was still riddled on Sebastian's face as Chandler nodded to him, and left.

Sebastian looked at his hands. Was he supposed to wrap it around Chandler? This made him realise how little hugs he'd had in his life and that one he didn't account for. He stayed for a while before he left.

Sebastian had fucked more men than he could count, kissed them more times than he could count, but that one hug from Chandler was one of the best things he'd ever felt in his entire life.

"_What the hell_?" Sebastian muttered to himself.

Sebastian heard his phone buzz.

Chandler sent him a heart through his phone. Sebastian smirked as he sent back one simple response: _me too. _

3.

The third time Sebastian had asked for pizza, he texted Chandler his order.

_Last night, my pizza got cold because I had to drive you to your date._ Sebastian smirked, still remembering the small exchange they had. Well, Chandler hugged him and he felt like it had to be almost sex to his muddled mind if he was still so fucking amazed by it.

Chandler responded about four minutes later. _AW! Im really sorry. :( Im sorta amazed you offered to drive a stranger to his boyfriends house! And that you didn't mind that I was gay or anything_

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. _I hit on you. I think I make it completely obvious that I'm just as gay._ He sent that text and then added on: _make it up to me with a pizza?_

Sebastian didn't even have to wait ten minutes this time as he heard the door knock. He had Chandler standing there with a pizza in his hands. Sebastian went to take the order but Chandler shook his head. "No, no, no, don't touch the order I made for _us_, because this time, I really want to make it up to you for being so nice to me even though you really want to do…things…with me in your bed."

Sebastian smirked. "Well, your fault for being such a hot piece of ass."

Chandler blushed as Sebastian took the pizza from Chandler's hands. Sebastian watched as Chandler threw off his shirt and wore another one in his bag. "I'm really sorry," Chandler blushed. "I just really, really can't stand my uniform shirt."

Sebastian once again smirked. "I get a little bit of eye candy."

Chandler continued to flush as Sebastian got a plate for Chandler. Chandler sat down and then wrote that he was at a friend's house. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at this, but apparently, just having his Father know where he was enough. Chandler blushed when Sebastian was staring at the text message through Chandler's shoulder. "He knows you're at a guy's house?" Sebastian muttered as he took a slice of pizza, placing it on his plate. "And why is the crust so thin?"

"Because I'm not going to be fat," Chandler chirped and then added on. "My Dad doesn't know I'm gay."

"Won't be accepting?"

Chandler stared at Sebastian and gave him a soft smile. "Can I tell you two secrets?"

Sebastian nodded his head, as he took a bite out of the pizza, staring into Chandler's sincere blue eyes. "Okay. The first one," Chandler blushed. "My Burberry jacket is really a fake one."

Sebastian smirked. "Alright, second one?"

All the humour fell from Chandler's face. "My Mother's dead. My Father used to hit her. One day, it got a little out of hand and she didn't really make it out."

Sebastian's eyes were suddenly full of fury. "What are you doing living with that man, Chandler? If he figures out, he can…"

Chandler nodded his head. "I know," Chandler said in a low voice.

"Did he ever…?" Sebastian's voice was harsh and low. "Did he ever touch you?"

Chandler curled up into a ball. "He would never, Sebastian. He loves me."

Sebastian's eyes were hard. "I bet he loved _her_ too!" he snapped coldly. "But he _hit_ her, didn't he?"

Chandler's eyes filled with tears. "Bas, he didn't love her."

Sebastian looked away. "Then why would he marry her?" he snarled, as Chandler looked up at Sebastian, pointing to himself. "He…he married your Mother because she had you, right?"

Chandler nodded.

Sebastian looked away. "Can you keep two secrets?"

Chandler smiled weakly and nodded his head with a little bit more enthusiasm. Sebastian smirked. "My parents are shit. They're barely here."

Chandler frowned as Sebastian smirked. "That hug you gave me yesterday? Never had one like it. _Super-hot_."

Chandler laughed now, as Sebastian kept the smirk on his face. They ate pizza, which Sebastian making loud comments about how he never even thought pizza so unappetising was invented. By the time it was two-thirty, Sebastian was lying on the couch, with Chandler on top of him, pressing his head against Sebastian's shoulder as they watched reruns of _Friends_.

By the time it was thirty-forty am, Chandler yawned. "Can we watch the Little Mermaid now?"

Sebastian glared at him. Chandler pouted.

Sebastian sighed in frustration. "Fine." Chandler's arms were around Sebastian's waist as he hugged him. Sebastian had the time this time to wrap his arms around Chandler's waist. Sebastian's hot breath made its way to Chandler's ear as a knowing smile crossed Sebastian's lips. "Me too, blondie."

4.

The fourth time Sebastian ordered pizza; he made the phone call in the Warbler's hall.

Blaine was visiting and so was Kurt. They called for pizza. Sebastian made the order, asking for extra pepperoni on his own making Kurt scrunch up his nose. "Do you know how many calories are in a slice of one of those?" Kurt said in distaste. "_Without_ the extra pepperoni?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, but smirked. "Three hundred and seventy. Your point, Gay Face?"

Kurt was stunned. Sebastian mentally thanked Chandler. The Warblers returned to harping on about nothing as Sebastian watched the pizza boy – which just happened to be Chandler – walk inside of the hall, holding many boxes in his hands.

"Dear Evita, so many stairs." Kurt paled, as apparently, he knew this boy. Blaine, whom just heard 'it's Chandler' under Kurt's breath, turned into a distinctive shade of red, full of rage.

"What's your face, come here," Sebastian muttered as Trent knew it was his signal to walk behind Sebastian. Sebastian placed all seven boxes in Trent's hands, as Chandler blushed, covering his face with his hands.

"I'm in a room full of people and I'm wearing a red cotton shirt that clashes with my skin tone, oh my God," Chandler whined as he turned to leave, but Sebastian grabbed his elbow. "Come on, babe."

"No!"

Sebastian smirked as he pulled off his blazer, wrapping it around Chandler, whom was still blushing hard as he looked away. "All better now, Ross?"

Chandler stared at a mirror adjacent to him. "Oh my God, you can't tell when someone gains weight in one of these things." He said, as he pulled his hand down to his hips.

Sebastian smirked as Kurt raised his eyebrow. "Smythe, don't hurt my friend." Kurt hissed.

"Oh no!" Chandler said, perking up as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian, nuzzling into his side. "Bas is my friend. He's also my Flounder."

"Flounder?" Sebastian glowered. "I gave you Ross and you gave me _Flounder_?"

Chandler just looked away as his arms tightened around Sebastian's stomach. Sebastian looked at Chandler. "Come on, you can share my three hundred and seventy calorie slice pizza." Chandler scrunched up his nose and pouted, as Sebastian took him towards a couch, sitting down with him. The Warblers were staring at them like they were suddenly Chicago playing on the television as Sebastian opened a normal Pepsi can from the table, and gave it to Sebastian.

"What? No calorie inspection?"

Chandler stared at Sebastian with knowing eyes. "Can you keep a secret?" Chandler was now smirking and Sebastian was impressed by it. "I really don't care about calories."

Sebastian was stunned as Chandler kept on blushing. "I have _everything_ in extra pepperoni." He confessed.

"It isn't a secret now that the whole choir plus Gay Face and Blaine now know, right?" Sebastian as Chandler took a sip from his own Coke.

Blaine was just staring at Sebastian and shook his head. "Unbelievable."

"As long as he's not hitting on you," Kurt shrugged, but then stared at Sebastian. "Hurt Chandler and I will hurt you."

Chandler blushed. "We aren't together. I just go to Sebastian's house a lot to deliver pizza and he happens to eat pizza as much as I do. Which isn't healthy!"

Sebastian snorted as Chandler looked at him, shaking his head and then added on. "I also have a boyfriend," Chandler blushed adamantly at admitting this.

Kurt stared at Chandler for some time. "Honey, is he _hurting_ you?"

"No!" Chandler said as if it was the most absurd thing possible. "He _really_ likes me."

Sebastian realised Chandler didn't use the word 'love', realising that Chandler had realistic expectations of his relationship. Somehow, realising that Chandler took a relationship seriously and didn't jump to the 'I love you. I want to have babies' with you wagon made him smile softly.

Kurt stood up, touching Chandler's face, tipping his chin up to look at his face. "Sweetheart, there's a bruise on your neck and before you wear the Warbler blazer, a rather hard to miss one on your arm."

Sebastian stared knowingly at Chandler, so that wasn't about how _unfashionable_ the red shirt was. Just how fast could he hide a bruise.

"I know," Chandler whispered. "I'm really clumsy, Kurt."

Sebastian wouldn't stop staring at Chandler. His mind fixated on him as Chandler and him silently ate. By the time that they were all done, Sebastian watched as Chandler nodded off to Sebastian. Sebastian walked with him.

"It's really big here."

"Cut the crap, Chandler." Sebastian finally said, as Chandler froze. "Did he _hit_ you? And I'm not talking about your perfect _boyfriend_."

Chandler stopped. "My Father would _never_ lay a hand on me, Sebastian." The way Chandler said it, with so much certainty that made Sebastian realise Chandler was telling the truth.

"Your boyfriend."

Chandler shut his eyes as Sebastian shook his head, laughing like a maniac. "Good thing you told me that guy's address and I had to drive you there."

"Bas, no—!"

"He touched you, Chandler. No. Wait. He _hit_ you." Sebastian said with a venomous darkness into his voice. "Why? Why did that motherfucker do it?"

Chandler looked down. "I wouldn't sleep with him, Sebastian. He loved me and I wouldn't let him show it."

"Listen to me, Chandler," Sebastian's voice was hard and scaring Chandler now. "I don't _care_ what that bastard's excuse is! If he _loved_ you, then he wouldn't fucking hit you!"

Chandler shut his eyes. "Please stop screaming at me, Sebastian. You're scaring me." Chandler opened his eyes, that were full of tears as Sebastian placed his arm around Chandler's waist.

"Shh…" Sebastian pressed a kiss to Chandler's forehead as Chandler embraced Sebastian in a soft hug. "I'm not going to do anything. Just kill him."

Chandler chuckled as he looked up at him. "Thank you, Sebastian. You're a _really_ good friend."

Sebastian wanted to retort that he wanted to be more than just friends, but settled for placing a hand on Chandler's hip and whispering a soft "I know."

Chandler hugged Sebastian. It was quick and impromptu but it still made Sebastian shudder.

There was a small knowing smile on Sebastian's lips as he whispered, "Me too."

5.

The fifth time Sebastian didn't really order a pizza per say, but Chandler still showed up delivering a pizza to the Smythe residence, with a smile on his face. Sebastian smirked. "Aren't you worried I'll see you with your clashing red shirt?"

Chandler shook his head. He was perkier than usual. "I told my Dad I was gay."

"And he was okay with it?"

Chandler nodded his head as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian. "I'm celebrating with pizza and Pepsi and I…" Chandler looked away now, blushing. "The first person that came to my mind was you. I wanted to tell you all the good things that happened between me and my Dad. He made me cake and told me that it didn't really matter as long as I was honest with him and I told him I had a little crush on you."

"You had a crush on me?" Sebastian smirked.

"Mmhmm, but you kept on making really weird comments about sleeping with me."

"When did those stop?" Sebastian smirked as he ran his hand down Chandler's back, right down to his ass. Chandler shuddered.

"I think I'm more okay with them. Besides, if I'm such a hot piece of ass you want to bang and leave," Chandler was smirking now, 'then you wouldn't have beaten up my boyfriend and threatened him with a pipe."

"Oh then," Sebastian brought a hand to Chandler's hip.

Chandler looked up. "I'd take you home to my Dad," he finally said.

"Good."

Sebastian leaned down to meet Chandler's lips with his own. Sebastian smirked after they were done. Chandler looked flushed. "Our pizza is gonna get cold if we keep doing this."

Sebastian smirked. "I'll take the risk," and met his lips with Chandler's own again.

1.

The first time Sebastian Smythe ever ended up on Chandler's porch (after nagging Gay Face for half an hour about giving him the house address and promising him he won't try anything smarmy) was when Sebastian had gotten a job in Pizza Hut.

Chandler opened the doorway, seeing that Sebastian was holding a pizza towards him.

"Your clothes are tacky," Chandler murmured.

"And?" Sebastian smirked. "I make these pants look hot."

Chandler nodded his head as he brought himself to Sebastian's body and kissed Sebastian. "You're really tall," Chandler pouted.

"How short are you?"

Chandler looked away. "Five-foot-seven."

Sebastian snorted, but then leaned down to kiss Chandler's nose. "I don't give a fuck. I made you a large pepperoni with extra pepperoni and you're gonna sit down and eat all of it yourself when I rummage in your kitchen to find you something good to eat."

"You're rich," Chandler muttered. "Why get a job in any pizza place?"

"Because," Sebastian smirked at him. "Because you keep on complaining about the tacky shirts. Besides, I always wanted a work romance."

"Oh?" Chandler giggled.

Sebastian smirked back at him as Chandler took a slice from the box. "Ohhh! _Not_ cold," Chandler shot Sebastian a look which made Sebastian shrugged as Chandler ate the piece straight from the box, without any plates. Sebastian got him a plate and settled for some takeaway in the fridge.

Sebastian finally looked at him. "Will you sleep with me now?" he then realised that Chandler's boyfriend used to want to sleep with him.

Chandler didn't seem to notice as he looked back at Sebastian and had smirked at him. "Yes. Why not?"

"Really?"

About an hour later, Sebastian realised what Chandler meant as he slept in the same bed as Chandler, watching the small boy smile in his sleep, as he curled up beside him. "You're a whore, teasing me like this." Sebastian muttered as Chandler giggled.

"You're a bastard," Chandler yawned. "A Sebastard."

Sebastian shook his head.

"You're an ass, Bas."

Sebastian shrugged. "I have a good one too."

"Cuddle with me." Just as Sebastian was about to protest, Chandler wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, bringing him closer to him as he laid his head on Sebastian's chest. Sebastian's arms somehow found their way towards Chandler's hips, and that same awe struck him as it did when Chandler had first hugged him.

"Shit," Sebastian said, realising how warm they were together with the AC freezing the room.

Chandler giggled, and he pressed his head against Sebastian's shoulder. There was a small knowing smile on Chandler's lips as he said. "Me too, Bas."

* * *

_xo Peanut Butter/Sam_


End file.
